Realms Unfold
by luvsjoshfarro
Summary: Six demigods, no Camp Half-Blood, and a parallel universe for the mythical creatures. Alls good right? Wrong. The barrier between the realms mysteriously breaks and these six must defeat them all! OC/OC.
1. Introductions CHAT STYLE BABY!

**

* * *

**

Hiya!

**This is my new story that I based off a dream I had. **

**First of all, yes, these are all really my friends, but no, none of the information given is real information.**

**So we're all in the computer lab at school and get bored. So what happens?**

**Disclaimer: PJO is NOT MINE! YOU HEAR ME?! NOT MINE! I'M NOT CRAZY! I SWEAR I'M NOT CRAZY! REALLY! I'M NOT!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions (CHAT STYLE BABY!)

**ROCKSTAR101: Ally**

**luvsbrice: Kelly**

**DachsieFreak: Spoon/Sammi**

**chubbycheeks: James**

**sportsfanatic: Brice**

**mlb_to-be: Brennan**

(ROCKSTAR101 has logged on)

(luvsbrice has logged on)

(DachsieFreak has logged on)

(chubbycheeks has logged on)

(sportsfanatic has logged on)

(mlb_to-be has logged on)

ROCKSTAR101: Heyyy peeps! Wazzup??? !!!!

DachsieFreak: Are you on crack or something?

sportsfanatic: Seriously, Ally. What are you doing?

ROCKSTAR101: Shut up, turdbucket. I is busy.

luvsbrice: ALLY! BE NICE!

chubbycheeks: .....Wow...

ROCKSTAR101: No.

chubbycheeks: If I know Ally, she has something important to tell us.

mlb_to-be: Oh, God, I'm scared.

ROCKSTAR101: GUESS WHAT!!!

chubbycheeks: You were eating applesauce when a giant blender crash landed in your backyard!

ROCKSTAR101: .....no....KEEP GUESSING!

mlb_to-be: Your microwave exploded!

ROCKSTAR101: I LOVE YOU! ...but no...

mlb_to-be: I should be scared.

ROCKSTAR101: :DDDDD

DachsieFreak: A pack of evil toasters rampaged through your house and stole all your peanut butter!!

luvsbrice: How AWESOME would that be?

sportsfanatic: I know!

chubbycheeks: Seriously!

ROCKSTAR101: SHUT UP! NO! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS' OBSESSION WITH KITCHEN APPLIANCES? GOSH! Just listen! I wrote a story!

sportsfanatic: So?

DachsieFreak: Dear God. Is this the one you showed me last night?

ROCKSTAR101: Yep. :D

DachsieFreak: DEAR GOD! BRENNAN, RUN!

ROCKSTAR101: It's about all of us! We're demigods! But there's no Camp Half-Blood, so we have to survive on our own! But there is also a separate realm parallel to ours with all the monsters in it! And then, the barrier between the two realms break! And we have to kill them all! Basically, in here, all the monsters are bad. Even centaurs and satyrs, k? Kelyl beats the crap out of a centaur, Brice and James kill an army of telekhines, Spoon gets to eat a dragon, I get all serious and intense and me and Brennan get together!!!! I'M LIKE STEPHENIE MEYERS!!!!!! I GOT THE IDEA FROM A DREAM!!!

mlb_to-be: O-O PLEASE!! CAN I LEAVE?!

ROCKSTAR101: No.

luvsbrice: Ooooh! I kill a centaur! AWESOME!

ROCKSTAR101: Exactly. Now, here. *hands all a script* Read these when I tell you to. Kelly first!

luvsbrice: ...ok....uh, hi. I'm Kelly and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm 18 years old and my-. ALLY! I'm NOT saying my boyfriend is a turdbucket!

ROCKSTAR101: Why not?? ....fine...SOMEBODY JUST RUINED MY FUN!!!

DachsieFreak: Don't worry, Ally. I'll say Brice is a turdbucket.

ROCKSTAR101: YAY!! Spoon next!

DachsieFreak: Hi! I'm Spoon and I'm a daughter of Apollo! I'm 17 years old and I'm obsessed with dachshunds!! I HAVE 7!!! On, and Brice is a turdbucket!!

ROCKSTAR101: Thank you! James, you're up!

chubbycheeks: *rolls eyes* Fine. Hi, I'm James and I'm a son of Apollo. I'm 17 years old and my cheeks my a funny noise! *demonstrates cool noise*

luvsbrice: OMG! LMAO! That's hilarious!

mlb_to-be: Isn't it?

sportsfanatic: LOL!

ROCKSTAR101: MAJOR LOL!

DachsieFreak: roflalmaoapimplol!

ROCKSTAR101: Huh?

DachsieFreak: Rolling On The Floor And Laughing My A** Off And Peeing In My Pants!

sportsfanatic: ...wow...

luvsbrice: Cricket. Cricket. Cricket.

ROCKSTAR101: ANYWAY. Turdbucket, go!

sportsfanatic: *grumbles* Hi, I'm Brice, blah blah blah, I'm a son of Ares, blah blah blah, and I'm 18 and I think Ally is the awesom-. ALLY! CUT IT OUT!

ROCKSTAR101: I have NO idea how that got in there! QUICK! BRENNAN! GO!

mlb_to-be: lol! Uh, hi? I'm Brennan and I'm a son of Zeus. I'm 18 years old and I love to play baseball.

ROCKSTAR101: That's not what I wrote.

mlb_to-be: Yeah, but I don't wanna say THAT.

luvsbrice: Gimme that script! *grabs script, reads it and burst out laughing* James, you've gotta see this!

chubbycheeks: *takes script* OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

mlb_to-be: Not funny.....

ROCKSTAR101: *sings* MY TURN! Hi! I'm Ally and I'm a daughter of Poseidon! I'm 17 years old and I love music!

luvsbrice: AHHH! Mrs. Puronen is coming! Bye!

(luvsbrice has logged off)

DachsieFreak: RUN! L8R G8R!

(DachsieFreak has logged off)

sportsfanatic: FOR YOUR LIFE! BYE!

(sportsfanatic has logged off)

ROCKSTAR101: AHHH! LATER!

(ROCKSTAR101 has logged off)

mlb_to-be: BYE!

(mlb_to-be has logged off)

(luvsbrice has logged on)

luvsbrice: But wait! We aren't demigods!

(PuronenLibrarian has logged on)

PuronenLibrarian: Young lady, if you don't get off this computer right now, I'll have you suspended!

luvsbrice: crap...

(luvsbrice has logged off)

(PuronenLibrarian has logged off)

* * *

**Soooooooo.... How was it? So far, I mean! The next chappie will be up really soon!**

**Later gaters!**

**~Goldenstar**


	2. We're Visited By Otherworldly Demons

**Howdy!**

**Sorry! I'm just excited! I'm going on vacation in two days!!!!! YAY!**

**And, yes, I know there are only three Furies. I'm just pretending for the sake of my story that there are a lot of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Hmmm....I wonder how much a good lawyer costs....**

* * *

SPOON/SAMMI POV

I hate biology. I mean, who will actually need to know the reproduction cycle of a frog in twenty years? BBBOOORRRIIINNNGGG! And Mr. Heathwood acts like he's 16, when in reality, he's like, 100. It's gross.

I, subtly as possible, reach down into my bag at my feet and grab my iPod. I run the cord up my jacket sleeve and cover the ear buds with my hair. Under my desk, I switch the song to Bon Jovi and turn the volume all the way up. I smile and act interested in what Mr. Heathwood has to say, even though we all know I'm not.

Then, the weirdest thing happens. The room turns this rusty red-brown color. I frown and crinkle my nose. And that wasn't even the weirdest part. .Just you wait. It gets better.

BRENNAN POV

Biology, a.k.a. the modern American torture. Even the teacher, Mr. Heathwood is terrible. He acts like 50 years younger than he is. Man, I wish Brice and James weren't in Calculus. And why can't Kelly be in here instead of AP English? At least I have Sam, Jacob and Ally. Wait a minute. Oh my God! What the heck is that? The room just turned red! And these THINGS are, like, materializing! What the-? FURIES! From History! Oh no! I was hoping this would never happen! No!

I look around frantically for the others like me, my gaze resting on Ally and Sam. The looks on their faces match mine. I send them a telepathic note: "Fury attack! We have to do something!" They look over at me and nod, indicating they got the message. While we regroup, our classmates are in a panic and Mr. Heathwood faints.

I draw my knife and Ally unsheathes her sword, both celestial bronze, while Sam loads her bow with celestial bronze tipped arrows. With that, we charge into battle. Sam launches volley after volley of arrows, each one taking dozen a couple enemies. I come up behind on and bury my knife into its shoulder blade, watching it explode into golden dust. Ally rips and slashes with her sword, brightly colored dust covering desks and confused people. Soon there is only one Fury left. Sam is about to launch her last arrow when it picks up one of our classmates. But not just any classmate: my best human friend, Jacob.

"No!" I cry.

"Brennan! Dude, what's going on?" His voice is high with fear. I don't know what the mist makes him see but it's obviously just as bad as what we see.

"Don't touch him!" I bellow.

The Fury chuckles and, with a flick of its wrist, Jacob's head hangs limply from his broken neck.

"NO!!" A red haze clouds my vision and I swing blindly with my knife until celestial bronze connects with flesh. Spoon rushes forward and pulls me back before I can hurt anyone else or myself, but I don't feel anything. I see Ally lying on the floor, convulsing, even though the worst of her wounds are a black eye and three shallow scratches on her neck. Spoon hurries over to her and shakes her by the shoulders.

"Ally! What's going on?" she cries.

Hearing that one of my other friends is in trouble lifts the red curtain from my eyes and I follow Spoon.

"Ally!"

"YOU MORON! GO GET THE OTHERS!"

"Ally!"

"ALLY!

ALLY POV

Red. Furies. Dead. Jacob. Neck. Dead. Green. Haze. Snake. Speaks. Prophecy. Poseidon. Apollo. Ares. Zeus. Aphrodite. Realms. Creatures. Death. Death. Death. Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally.

..........

..........

..........

Brennan. Spoon. Brennan. Jacob. Death. Brennan. Kelly. Nectar. Mmmm. Spaghetti. Cough! Cough! Splutter! Wake up! Brennan. Spoon. James. Brennan. Kelly. Brice. Spoon. Brennan....

"She's waking up! Kelly, more nectar!" A warm liquid trickles into my mouth and I cough.

"Wha?" My eyes flutter open and I see the concerned faces of my friends.

"Ally?" One of the voices says, but I can't tell which.

"Mmm?" I shake my head, clearing it.

James looks around nervously. "You guys, we've gotta get out of here."

"Yeah. We don't know what else might be hiding around here," Brice adds, giving me a very pointed glance. I glare at him and say, "My house. When we get out of the building, make a break for my truck." They all nod and we pair off into groups: Kelly and Brice, Spoon and James, and Brennan and I.....HOLY CRAP! ME AND BRENNAN!

We race through strangely deserted hallways and duck into even emptier classrooms when we spy an occasional nymph or satyr until we get to the front doors. I kick them open without stopping and we keep running.

"There!" I point to my red Ford and grab the keys from my pocket. I unlock it and Kelly and Spoon cram into the passenger seat, while I climb in the driver's seat. Brice, James and Brennan hop in the bed just as I turn the ignition and floor the gas. I love my truck. 0 to 60 in 4 seconds, baby! Soon, we're doing 80 in a 35mph zone. The cops would lock me away forever if they caught me.

We make it to my house, uneventfully, in record time. I turn the key out of the ignition and run. After tossing Brice the keys and watching him and the others make it through the door safely, I close the garage door and hightail it inside.

In one quick sweep of the house, Kelly and I have the house secured: every door locked and bolted and every window boarded up, thanks to the fact that my stepdad is a carpenter and keeps plywood where our pantry should be. We do all this even though my mom made sure that the house is protected by incredibly strong magic. In a situation like this, even unnecessary precautions are good.

We all settle in my room with 6 cans of Mountain Dew, a tube of Sour Cream & Onion pringles, and a jar of peanut butter. Brice says, "I think we need a plan."

I groan and throw a pringle at him. "No dip, Sherlock."

Spoon chimes in, "Yeah. We're just hiding out in Ally's bedroom from potientially deadly monsters from another universe. THAT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL!"

"Now, you see, no NORMAL high schooler would be planning on taking down whatever caused the monsters to break free from the other realm. Any NORMAL high schooler would be nice and safe in whatever nuclear shelters Seattle, Washington has. Probably crying their eyes out anyway. Meanwhile, here we are, most likely going to DIE ANYWAY!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I shout. "I heard something knock on the door." I walk over to the door and peek under the crack at the bottom. "Brice, come here!" When he's at my side, I open it cautiously, ready to push him out.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," he says as I grab the paper. We walk back in, locking the door behind us.

"Paper?" Brennan says.

"Correction," I reply, pausing for dramatic effect. "A paper with words on it."

He groans and grabs it, reading it aloud. "It just has a web address: .plo."

I take my laptop out from under my bed and type in the address. They all crowd behind me to see what ".plo" is. When I press ENTER, a sun shining over a chariot pops up. A male voice says, "Welcome to SpecialMaps! This site will give you every map a demigod could ever need!"

I turn around in disbelief. My friends' faces are a mirror image of mine. Another voice, female this time, says, "Please press 1 if you are experiencing extreme punishment and need to conquer an evil overlord. Press 2 if you need a map to the nearest Immortal Grocery Store. Press 3 if the barrier between the realms has broken and you need a map of your battles. Pres-," I tap the '3' key. I hear James stifle a laugh and I wonder how long that list goes on.

"Welcome to the," the female voice continues, but is interrupted by a deep robotic voice, "BROKEN BARRIER MONSTER MAP," The female voice comes back on, "If you are temporarily blinded and need the audio version, please press 1. If you have been rendered deaf and need the Demi-Braille version, please press 2. If you would like the regular version, please press 3." I touch '3' again and then click print. My printer across the room beeps and the map prints.

Kelly runs over and grabs it. Spoon takes it from her hands and gasps, "It starts at your house, Ally!"

"Gimme that!" I snatch it and my eyes widen. "First we have to go to the LaBoujix Car Wash. We're fighting the Harpies."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**How was it? Tell me! REVIEW! PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!!!**

**~Goldenstar~**


End file.
